Queen Gazia
by MercuriusLady
Summary: This one is pretty good, I just finished the first chapter. I'm not too good with making Villains but I think i did a good job with Gazia!!!


Rei Hino was confused. Very confused. Who would of known that Beryl was back? They had defeated her over a year ago. Yet, now when she went to look in the fire to see what evil presence she was sensing, she saw Beryl. But Beryl was dead! Rei was a priestess, involved in phsycic activities. She even looked mysterious, with her long, spiky black hair, resembling a raven. But she didn't feel like one now, being so confused. She decided to call Ami Mizuno, who might know about it.   
Ami ran her hand throug her very short, aqua colored hair, as she read a Stephen King novel. Just then, the phone rang. "Hello, Mizuno residence," she said politely. "Ami? It's Rei!" Ami smiled. "Hello Rei, what have you been up to?" "You know that evil presence I was sensing? I looked in the fire in the spirit room and you'll never believe who I saw!" "Who?" "BERYL!" "That's impossible, we beat her over a year ago!" "My thoughts exactly, I though you might have an idea about it." "Hmm, well, ah yes!" Ami said, an idea striking her mind. "It could be an imposter. Probably some new villain who has your same powers, and could manipulate what the fires showed so he or she would like like Beryl!" "Really? Well, uh, how about we call a scout meeting in 1 hour at the ice cream parlor, ok?" "Ok, I'll call Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, and Setsuna and you call Minako, Makoto, and Usagi." "Ok, see you soon Ami!" "Good-bye Rei." Ami hung up the phone, now burdened with new worries.   
Queen Gaza sat in her chair, rage building up inside of her. She had bright red lips, a pale beautiful yet evil face with steel blue eyes, and short blood red hair. She had a tiara on with a red gem that made her servents obey her. She made sure she looked evil too, with a stunning, v-neck red dress and red high heels and her long nails painted red. She wanted to avenge Beryl, and kill the sailor scouts, but her plan backfired. She tried to make it appear as if Beryl was the evil presence with her own phsycic powers and was looking at them through a portal mirror to see what was happening. "I told you, you should of studies the scouts first before starting your plan!" said one of her very annoying servant, Tamia. She was short and elf like with wide eyes, tan skin, and long green hair. "You're right for once! How was I to know they had a genius on their side? Now they know my secret!" "Well, they aren't sure," said Tami. Gaza grinned. "Yes, they arent. I will now gather their information. Take out your computer and tell me every thing there is to know about them!" Tamia nodded. She whipped out her mini computer."Sailor Moon, also known as Tsukino Usagi. Last names are always first in Japan. She is a crybaby at times and gets scared easily in battle but her heart is always in the right place. She is also very powerful. She is the leader of the scouts, and she is the direct heir to the throne. Her mother is Queen Serenity. Her element is moon. Then Sailor Mercury, the one who just found out your secret. She is the strategist of the scouts, the genius. She has an IQ of 300. She is weak at offense but she has powerful defensive attacks. She is also direct heir to throne to the King and Queen of Mercury. Her element is water and ice. Then is Sailor Mars. She is the phsycic one, and her element is fire. She is also direct heir to throne-" but Gaza cut her off. "Do you think I have to listen to you ramble on and on about all 9 scouts? Make it brief! I know they're all direct heir ok? Tell me their element, a bit about personality, and smarts." Tamia nodded. "Sailor Moon isn't to smart, you know Sailor mercury is a genius and she is also very quiet and shy, Sailor Mars is average and she has a fiery temper, and Sailor Jupiter has the element of thunder. SHe is very powerful and has a temper to but controls it a bit better than Mars. Sailor Venus is the scout of love, and she is very kind and a bit of a klutz though, but like Usagi, her heart is always in the right place. THe outer scouts are Sailor Neptune, scout of sea, very elegant and is also a genius, and her girl friend Sailor Uranus, very man-like, and gets angry easily, and then there is Sailor Saturn, the most powerful scout, has powers of healing, death, and destruction. She is quiet and nice and then there is Sailor Pluto, gaurding the gates of time. She is very experienced and very knowledgable because she was not reborn, making her around 2000 years old. She looks around 20 years old though. And thats about it." Gaza nodded. "Hmm, I see. Now, what to do about our little predicament?" Tamia shrugged. "You are the mastermind, Queen Gazia." Gazia cackled. "I know that!" 


End file.
